


16 and Innocent.

by Stripperharold



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Onedirection - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, XFactor Niall, Xfactor judge Louis, a lot of gay sex, a lot of spanking, every kink, everything in the book, kinky gay sex, xfactor harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripperharold/pseuds/Stripperharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles auditions for XFactor and meets a beautiful, blue eyed, man who is very fond of his voice. Well, him in general. <br/>[Larry Au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Um, this is a cute little fic I decided to write. Harry is underaged so if you don't like that than please do not read. Harry is 16 and Louis is 25. Thank you so much for reading! :)

"Harry! Do you have everything packed!" Anne called and Harry pulled a beanie over his messy curls, taking a shaky breath. "I can do this." He whispers to himself in the mirror. 

Harry got texts and calls all morning from his mates and his family, wishing him the best of luck. Though, through all of the kind words, the pit of nervousness and fear was bubbling up in his stomach. Not only was he going to be singing in front of thousands of people, he was going to be singing in front of Louis fudging Tomlinson. Louis, the drop dead gorgeous, beautiful voiced, and most down to earth man he had ever laid his eyes on. 

"I can't do this." He whimpers and Gemma bursts threw the door. "Harry, we have to go." His sister sighs, picking up some of Harrys bags to help. Harry nodded with a little sigh, getting his other bags. His mother and father shoved everything in the back of the van with a smile. 

"Alright kids, lets go!" Anne cooed and Harry got in the back with his sister, huffing as she took his headphones and plugged them into her own phone.  
"Gem." Harry pouts and Gemma smiles, kissing his cheek before looking out of the window as if nothing happened. Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he looked out of the window.

\- 

The hotel was absolutely fabulous, and gladly Harry got his own room for some time alone to think and get some good rest. Harry laid back on the bed, sighing tiredly. "Isn't she lovely..." He sings softly before shaking his head and sitting up to walk to the bathroom. He pulled off his sweater and his black sweats, along with his socks and shoes. He turned on the shower to the hottest setting, pulling the beanie off his curls. He ran his thumbs under the waist band of his tight pink briefs before pulling them down. 

He grabbed his phone from his pants pocket, smiling as he turned on his phone, a picture of Louis Tomlinson shining brightly back at him from his lock screen.  
"Hello gorgeous." He giggled, kissin the screen before turning on music and setting his phone back down. He stepped into the steamy shower, humming softly as he let the water soak his curls. 

The hot water left his body a flushed pink, his lips a plush red as usual. "That may be all I need. In darkness, he is all I see." The boy sings softly, swaying his hips slowly. He giggles as he washes the peppermint shampoo out of his hair, wincing as he quickly sprayed his face with water. "Ouchie." He pouted as the soap got in his eye. 

He finished his shower, stepping out. He wrapped a towel around his hair and one around his body, grabbing his phone and walking out with a smile. He got dried off, pulling on a pair of tight rainbow briefs, along with short fuzzy shorts and a tank top. He opened the mini fridge, grabbing a soda. "7 dollars my ass." He scoffs, setting it back and closing the door. He laid down on the big bed, scrolling threw tumblr. 

"Marry me." He whined to the new pictures of Louis all over his screen. "Just, fall in love with me." He sighs, pushing his face into a pillow. Harry decided to go on YouTube and watch some of his favorites, letting the time past before he finally got sleepy and laid down fully, closing his eyes.


	2. The audition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to say that Harrys X factor experience and musical career is not really based at all by his real experience! Again it is an AU! Also I had a really good fucking second chapter written but my computer crashed and I lost everything so I'm sorry if this chapter is not my best!! I'm still pissed.

Harry slowly woke up, his curls draped over his flawless face and his body spread out on the bed. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tiredly got up. He waddled over to his suitcase, grabbing his clothes and his hair products before waddling into the bathroom. "Today is the day." He sighed to himself, biting his lip softly as he pulled on his clothes. "Hello, I'm Harry Styles." He says into the mirror before shaking his head as he fixed his curls. "Ello, I'm Harry." He sighs. "Hello beautiful, I stalk you online and I was wondering if you were gay?" He whimpers, pressing his head on the mirror. 

He groggily opened the door, taking the elevator downstairs to get a cup of coffee and a mini muffin, going back up to his room. He spent the whole morning thinking about the event. What would he say? What if he messed up? What if he forgot the lyrics? Which led to him listening to the song over and over again. His family came bolting threw the door to tell him over and over again how amazing he was and how well he would do, which Harry didn't really believe.   
-  
The car ride there seemed much longer than it actually was due to the butterflies in Harrys tummy that kept erupting at the thought of Louis even looking at him. Let alone listening to him sing. Gemma had caught on quite well to her brothers little crush over the years, she found it absolutely adorable. Well, it's adorable when Harry isn't moaning the mans name at three in the morning, thinking no one can hear when Gemma can't even sleep because of it. It was even worse when Gemma walked in on her 'innocent' little brother trying to figure out how to finger himself. Oh the things she has seen. 

The family had finally made it into the long line after Harry received a number. The boy was practically shaking, switching back and forth on his feet and looking around worriedly. Gemma smirked and leaned back against the wall. 

"You look nervous." She comments and Harry huffs. "Why thank you." He mumbles. 

"I heard Louis Tomlinson is on the panel. You know him right? Blue eyes, tattoos, gorgeous body." She hums and Harry bit his lip roughly. 

"O-oh! Really? I-I've heard one or two of his songs." He nodded. Gemma gave him a smug look. 

"Listen, I'm not here to expose you but you are so bad at lying. Spill the beans, rainbow briefs." Gemma hummed and Harry blushed brightly. 

"G-Gem please stop making things up!" He huffed and Gemma shook her head. 

"I looked threw your phone while you were sleeping yesterday, Mr.Louis Tomlinson porn look alike." She whispered and Harry gasped, covering her mouth. "I-it was a dare!" He squeaked and Gemma rolled her eyes. "Sure lover boy." She muffles. 

Harry took his hand off her mouth, the man backstage announcing he had ten more minutes till he was up. Harry took a deep breath and Gemma smiled, rubbing his cheek. "Hey, don't be nervous yeah? He's just a boy. He doesn't know you. Go out there and be your cute little self. Okay?" She smiles and Harry nodded. 

Gemma fixed his shirt a little and kissed his cheek, Anne doing the same before he was sent up the stairs. The man backstage told Harry where to stand and how long he had. Harry nodded, holding the microphone tightly as he waited for his turn. Just ignore him, Harry. You don't even have to look at him, the boy told himself. The man patted Harrys back and he walked onto the stage, everyone making little awe sounds. 

Harry stood on the X, his legs together. He looked around, giving a small wave to the crowd. "Alright, love. What's your name?" Louis thick British accent spoke up. Of course. Harry bit his lip, his green eyes locking with the mans blue ones.

"H-Harry Styles, s-sir." Harry flushed and Louis gave him a smug grin. A judge cut in before Louis could continue. "You seem to be very fond of Mr.Tomlinson, are you a fan?" She smiles and Harry embarrassingly looked at the ground. "A lil." He says quietly. Louis nudged the judge and shook his head.

"What are you going to sing today, sweetheart?" Louis says softly and Harry almost melted onto the floor. 

"U-um, isn't she lovely b-by Stevie Wonder!" Harry squeaked and the crowd made a cooing noise, making Harry bite his lip with a little blush. 

"Alright, deep breaths yeah? Whenever you are ready." Louis said softly and Harry nodded, trying not to think of that in a dirty way. 

"Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love." Harry sang softly, giggling happily as the crowed wooed and clapped enthusiastically. 

Louis was smirking, his head tilted a bit. The judges clapped and began their critics and praises before Louis interrupted. "Can I just say something?" He said and the judges nodded. 

"You, Harry, are one of the cutest contestants I have ever seen on his show." He hummed and Harrys cheeks turned a deep crimson, holding back an embarrassing gasp. The other judges laughed and continued as Louis winked at him sneakily, leaning back in his chair. Harry shifted a little on his feet, smiling brighter as he received two yes's. 

"Louis? Yes or no?" A judge asked and Louis bit his lip softly.

"You've got three huge yes's." Louis smiled and Harry thanked them over and over again, giving Louis one last little look before scurrying off stage, his heart pounding. The family crowded him with hugs and kisses. "We knew you could do it!" They screeched happily. Harry giggled and hugged them all tightly, smiling happily. 

"Ready for bootcamp?" Gemma hummed and Harry stopped, the thought hitting him like a gust of wind. That would not be his last time seeing Louis Tomlinson.


	3. Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this shit! :) Sorry about the first couple chapters being short!

Louis ran a hand threw his hair, avoiding the flashing lights as he slipped into his limo. He laid back, sighing tiredly as he loosened his tie. "Harry Styles." He mumbles to himself with a smile, shaking his head as he undid the top buttons of his button up. He pulled his phone out, scrolling threw his Instagram with a lazy smile. He didn't know what it was about that boy. Maybe it was the way he so innocently looked up at him, as if Louis was the only one in the room. Or when he sang his eyes closed and his curls bounced with every movement. Or the little giggles that fell from his lips when he was happy, causing his small, sweater pawed, hand to cover his dimpled smile. Louis shook his head a bit, rubbing his eyes. 

"Sir, we are home." His driver speaks up and Louis nodded, thanking him as he got out. 

His home was guarded very securely and allowed him much privacy, which he loved. It was a two story home, the inside very industrial and wealthy and very Louis. His home screamed dominance and power and that's exactly what he represents. He walked upstairs to the bathroom, pulling off his clothes and dropping them in the hamper as he closed the door behind him. He than took out his contacts and set them in their case. He turned on a hot shower, shaking out his hair and stretching with a soft hum. 

He stepped into the warm water that cascaded down his body, sighing in relief. "I need a massage." He mumbles, leaning back a bit more into the water. He grunted a bit as the hard on that had been nagging him ever since that sinfully pretty boy walked on stage was once again sparking in interest at the thought of his soft red lips. Louis sighed, leaning against the shower wall. He shook his head, trying to ignore it as he finished up and turned the shower to cold for a minute or to. He turned it off completely and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking into his bedroom. He slipped on a pair of sweats and his dark rimmed glasses before going into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine and warm up left over pasta from the night before. He turned on soft music in the back, humming along to it as he ate. 

"Damn it's late." He whispers, setting the bowl and wine glass in the sink before heading up the stairs to brush his teeth. He finally laid down in his king sized bed, the sheets made of an expensive gsilk along with his large, black duvet. He pulled the covers up over himself, sighing as he looked out of his large window, the city lights flashing brightly outside. He ran his hand over his chest softly, watching for a long while as he lost himself in thought before falling asleep. He couldn't wait till bootcamp.   
-  
Harrys night, however, was the opposite of relaxation and silence. The whole rest of his family has been waiting for him at home, so the minute he walked threw the door he was greeted with many happy faces and talks. Though he loved his family so much and he was thankful they cared so much for him, he was tired. Very tired. And his cheeks were burning from the amount of fake smiles he had been playing. 

Gemma quickly noticed her little brothers worn out expression and whispered to him, telling him to go upstairs and take a bath. Harry gave her a thankful look, sneaking upstairs as Gemma distracted the family and managed to get them to leave for the night. Harry started a hot bath, dropping a bath bomb in it as he stripped out of his clothes and got in with a little whimper of relaxation. He laid back, pushing his sweaty curls back as his cheeks turned a light rosey pink from the heat. He bit his lip softly, his mind wondering to the beautiful judge as he relaxed fully. He let the lovely fumes null his eyes closed, his muscles melting into the water. He reached for his phone that was now on the floor after falling out of his back pocket. He typed in his passcode and went onto tumblr, looking up one of his favorite smutty Louis fics and clicking on it. He let out a soft whine, trying not to make to much noise as he began reading it, his free hand running up and down his thigh. 

Harry had never felt this way about anyone but Louis. Louis is the only person to ever make his heart flutter like this, to make his willy ache in his briefs all day. It started when he was around 14, the first time he ever laid eyes on Louis it was like his hormones went insane. He was head over heels for him from the start. So, sometimes he finds himself in situations like this. Where he is in the bath or he is laying on his bed and he runs across a picture of Louis and gets this naughty ache in his stomach that not even a cold shower will cure. Once he found the world of fanfiction, he learned truly what the feeling was. It started with simple fics, where you are kissing Louis or you are going on dates and simple things that brought a smile to Harry's face. But it was one night where he began looking through tags that sounded interesting yet he had no clue what they meant. 

"Fingering","double penetration","daddy kink","pet play", the list went on. The poor boys innocence vanished that night, along with many nights after where he began to watch porn. 

Harry blushed softly, running his finger up his shaft with a quiet whimper, gasping a bit as he rubbed his tip with his thumb. He shut his eyes tightly, his head falling back. He shakily set his phone down next to the tub, that hand moving to trace around his nipple. The image of Louis in that fantastically tight suit made his thighs shake with anticipation. "Nngh." He whined, continuing to rub his tip slowly. He turned away, his cheeks more flushed with the rising heat of his body temperature. His hand wrapped around his cock gently and began moving it quickly, his hips bucking up clumsily. "Louis, L-Louis, D-daddy!" He cried out softly and came all over his now exposed chest. He breathed out shakily and slowly laid back into the water, his lip bitten roughly. 

He stirred out of it as Gemma knocked on the door. "Hurry up!" She whined and Harry blushed brightly as he quickly washed himself off. He stumbled out of the bath and wrapped a towel tightly around himself. He grabbed his phone and opened the door, Gemma rolling her eyes. "Next time you wanna jack off, don't do it with me in the house." she mumbled and Harry squeaked. "I-I was not jacking off!" He insists and she rolls her eyes again, Harry scurrying into his room to get ready for bed and began packing his bags for bootcamp.


	4. Roomate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates!! Stressing as fuck latley. I promise as the story gets going there will be more words! I apologize for that to.

Bootcamp came so quick Harry had forgotten to finish packing, which caused last minute rush in his home. His mother and sister tried desperately to make sure he had everything while his father gave him his plane tickets and explained what he needed to do when he arrived. It was a lot to take in.  
Harry had received an Email the other day saying that he will have a roommate, which he was very very nervous about. What if he didn't like him? What if he was mean or judgmental? Harry was terrified to say the least. Though, sooner or later Harry was at the airport and his journey would finally begin.  
-  
Messy. The room was already messy and Harry had just arrived. There was already a boy laying on the bed on the opposite wall, chomping on a bag of bacon flavored chips and listening to music. His hair was a light, feathery, blonde and his eyes were a stunning blue. He was adorable but hell he was messy and it was tickling Harry off. 

"Oi! You're my new roommate yeah? I'm Niall Horan!" The boy says happily and Harry gives a little wave. "M'Harry S-styles." He says timidly. Niall laughs loudly and stands up. "We are gonna be best friends." He says, overly happy about the situation. Harry smiled a bit. "Okay." He says softly. Niall flashed him another bright smile before helping him make his bed. "Oh, just a by the way, touch my snacks and you will eternally feel pain and suffering." Niall whispers and Harry squeaked, nodding quickly. Niall smiled and walked back over to his bed. 

Harry began hanging his posters for good luck, smiling as they were all of Louis. Of course. Niall looked up and smirked a bit. "You like Tomlinson? That's cool. He's coming by here in like five minutes so you can ask for an autograph." Niall chuckles. Harry stopped, his mouth dropping. No, no this can not be happening. He had awful bags under his eyes and he stunk of stress and anxiety from the day's events. His curls were messy and uneven and his lips were even chapped. And to make things worse, he wasn't even wearing underwear under these sweats and he knew that if mr.perfect prolonged his conversation, he would definitely be getting a visit from his little "friend". 

"Niall hide me!" Harry whisper yells and Niall looks up confused. "Dammit Niall I'll buy you subs for a week if you help me hide!" Harry snaps and Niall bolts up, pulling Harry into the closet and shutting him in. He ran over to Harrys wall and quickly pinned a blanket up over the posters before sitting on his bed just as Louis walked in. "Everything settled in here?" He says softly and Niall nods. "Yep, just finishing up decorating. The usual." He says simply and Louis nods. "Where's Harry? I saw him downstairs." He says confused and Harry blushed. 

"He's just going for a little walk." Niall bites his lip. "Past curfew? It's already ten." Louis says warningly and Niall clears his throat. Dammit Niall, the bathroom trick would have been so much better! He scolds himself. "Well Mr.Tomlinson it sees you are a busy man so you should leave." Niall nods and Louis chuckles. "Alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll be downstairs. If Harrys not back in this room in ten minutes you both will be punished." He mumbles and shut the door. 

Harry scurried out. "G-good thinking!" He nodded as he stripped down to pull on briefs, quickly pulling on a pair of black leggings and a tight black tanktop. He pushed a headband in his curls with little kitten ears and top and quickly laid on his stomach on his bed, arching his back. Niall laughed, holding his stomach. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He snorted. "I-I'm being a tease now shut up!" Harry huffed and arched his back a bit more, biting his bottom lip and licking over it to make it stand out more. Niall rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smirk as he sat down on his bed. Louis came in moments later, his breath catching in his throat a bit as Harry looked up, his lips a darker shade of pink and glossed over. "And where were you?" He cocked an eyebrow after regaining his composure and Harry blushed, losing his voice. Great. 

"B-bathroom." Harry squeaks and Louis nods. "Alright, next time have your friend be a better lier." Louis chuckled and Niall rolled his eyes. Harry nodded quickly and stood up. "W-well, it's pretty late I t-think Niall and I-I should sleep." Harry said embarrassingly and Niall face palmed. Louis chuckled a bit. "I suppose. Aren't you going to shower?" He says softly and Harry looked at him confused. "W-why do you ask?" He says gently. Louis snorted and opened their door again. "You've got a little problem in your pants. Nothing a cold shower can't fix." He smiled and Harrys face grew bright red and Niall stifled a laugh.

"T-that is inappropriate y-you....y-you....y-you poopie head!" Harry whimpered and slammed the door behind him. He ran to his bed and crawled under the blankets, tears running down his cheeks. Niall worriedly looked over, biting his lip as he grabbed his bag of animal crackers and crawled under the blanket with him. 

"Harry? I got crackers? For you!" Niall smiled hopefully and Harry sniffled with a little smile. "Fanks." He muffles, taking the bag. "N-Niall?" He whimpers and the other boy rubbed his curls. "Yes babe?" He said worriedly and Harry looked at him innocently. "M-make me sexy." He blushed and Niall smirked a bit. "You've come to the right man, my friend."


End file.
